the Jade Bird
by September
Summary: A sister to Kel with power showes up in Corus too study. MAYBE a romance later....


Disclaimer: I own EVRY thing in this story! No I don't I just own the Jade Bird and her's horse Night Rain  
  
Jade Bird  
  
Amaya of Mindelan was a normally 21year's old noble lady.no, she was the only element mage in Tortall and she had power as h*ll, but she needed a little more training. No one in Tortall, exceptions the king and his Queen, knew what hers name really was. They knew her as the Jade Bird.  
  
On a dusty road rode a certain black-haired girl on hers grey hors Night Rain "I hate this! Sent from Mindelan to a stupid, drunk mage there don't know what he's doing. Then sent back to Mindelan and get the message: Go to Corus and look in a secret library. I mean it's really.you know Nighty. No.I'm just restless. Master Maximillian was a good teacher, but he don't have such big power than I.." She looked up and sat a hand over her eyes so the sun don't shine her in the eyes "Hey! Is that Corus?" she sat the speed up. A half hour later she was in the courtyard. She look impressed around "Wow, here's big!" "can I help ma'am?" a voice come, Amaya turned around "oh, yes. Thank. Don't touch him on the--" CRASH, she sighed. Night Rain had kicked a fence down "-the head" some servants come running. Stefan, the guy there took Nighty come over to her "that horse has temper" she grinned "yeah I know. By the way, I'm Amaya of Mindelan, call me Ama" he looked at her "you're a noble lady but wearing shirt and breeches?" "A lady?! Hell no! Never been at the Convent so a lady? No" he looked at her again and said "absolutely not" Ama cheked the watch "I have to go" she waved to him and run up too the castle.  
  
*~-.-~*  
  
She ran up too the king's study room. For a reason she doesn't knew, she knew he was there. *tap*tap*tap* a "come in" come from the door. She opened the door and stepped inside. King Jonathan of Conte turned around and looked at her. "ah, there is our Jade Bird. How was your journey?" "quit good your Highness. But now to what I come for. Master Maximillian can not teach me more, so he said I should go to Corus and ask the king to use the secret library, and now are I here your Highness" Jonathan smiled. He opened a secret drawer. "here are the key, I will have a little fun too watch this: You shall find the library on own hand, the library Is a box of magic energy so you can feel it if you near. And just call me Jon" he handed her the key. She bowed and went to her room. In his study room Jon sat and chuckled "what a beauty he is, don't you think my love?" Queen That stepped out of the side room and nodded "Absolute dear, she will capture many hearts wile she is here"  
  
*~-.-~*  
  
After a bath, Ama went down to the practice court to look for hers sister. She looked at group pages until she heard a voice call "Ama!! Is it you?" and a girl run over to her. Then Ama released who she was "KEL!!" and took Kel in for a sisterly hug "where have been all these years?" " in Wibaka, you know that lass" Kel nodded and took her into the practice court. She pointed at a brown haired boy with bright green eyes "Nealan of Queenscove " he bowed "Neal of Queenscove" Ama looked at him "Amaya of Mindelan, and are you not too old to be squire?" he grinned "yeah, but it was my destiny, so I could protect your sister" she raised a eyebrow "sure, now, dear sister of mine, I will walk out on a stupid quest from that stupid King Jon, see ya later" she leave the practice court. After she was out of sight Neal dreamily sighed "what a beautiful sister you have" Kel smack herself "oh no"  
  
*~-.-~*  
  
She stumbled round in the castle muttered something about "stupid jerk king.why can he not just say to me where that stupid library are?"  
  
In his study room looked at Ama in a magical mirror "Stupid jerk king? What have I done?" he heard a soft laugh "not say where the library are, maybe?"  
  
She finally gave up for that day, going to search for Lord Wyldon in hope to go eat with Kel. When she finally find him and ask the answer was a short "yes, lady Amaya" 


End file.
